1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electromagnetic relays, and in particular such relays utilizing a magnetic coil with a yoke-and-armature assembly to displace a movable contact to make and break electrical connections with at least one fixed contact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electromagnetic relays utilizing a yoke-and-armature assembly to transmit movement of a magnetic coil plunger to one or more movable contacts are known in the art.
A relay of the above-described type is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 27 28 509. As described therein, the relay has an insertable insulating member which has a vertical dividing wall which separates the interior of the relay into portions respectively containing the contact elements and the magnetic system. This structure is to overcome the problem in the art of flash over or arcing through leakage paths between the contact elements and any connection to ground, such as through the magnetic system. The magnetic system in the above patent document is supported by the insertable insulating member by means of a flange on the magnetic coil which engages the insulating member in detent fashion. The movable yoke leg is guided in grooves in parallel lateral walls on either side of the insulating member.
A problem of the above structure and method of mounting the magnetic system within the relay is that parts must be manufactured and assembled in close tolerance so that both the flange supporting the magnetic system and the yoke leg fit into the corresponding receiving grooves in the insulating member. Because the magnetic system is generally assembled in a separate step and subsequently inserted into the insulating member, care must be taken to assemble the magnetic system so as to precisely coordinate with the insulating member dimensions. This requirement results in increased production cost and time as well as some parts which must be either reworked or discarded because the parts have dimensions outside of the acceptable tolerance range.